The Beginning: The First thru Ninth Hunger Games
by tracelynn
Summary: The 1st Hunger Games have been announced! The Districts are still reeling from the rebellion, and now 23 of their children will be sentenced to death in the Games, while one will survive and gain fame and riches. Who will be Panem's very first Victor? (This fic is the backstory of the first 9 Victors in my SYOT's)
1. The Very Beginning

President Gaius Snow smiled as he stood on the balcony, the breeze rippling his freshly cut graying black hair. The doctor had hesitantly instructed him to wait outside while the baby was delivered. There was not enough room in the small bedroom for him. Tullia had chosen to give birth to their son in the room which Gaius had been born. It was dwarfed by all the other rooms in the palace, but Tullia loved it. The room next door had been fashioned into a nursery for their son.

Gaius' mind was elsewhere, though. Outside the splendor of the Captiol, war was being waged. The Districts were pushing against the might of the Captiol. Gaius knew that the war would be won by his side; they only had one more rebel base to crush. District 13.

But the Districts needed a punishment, Gaius thought, one different from complete obliteration. District 13 could be done away with; it would be better if nuclear weapons were on low supply after the rebellion. But the others Districts, they were all needed to keep the beast of Panem alive.

District 1 was the eyes, District 2 was the bones, District 3 was the brain, District 4 was the gills, District 5 was the liver, District 6 was the limbs, District 7 was the lungs, District 8 was the fur, District 9 was the mouth, District 10 was the horns, District 11 was the stomach, and District 12 was the fuel. Without these things, Panem would stumble, fall, and perish. But there were other ways of punishment. The death of a select few. But executions wouldn't do. A few hundred more rebels killed would do nothing.

Gaius turned as the glass doors opened and the doctor stepped out.

"Your son has been born," the doctor said shakily. "Tullia is waiting."

Gaius pushed the doctor to the side and walked into the room. Tullia, smiling, was sitting in the large bed, holding a blue bundle. Gaius knelt by her side and stroked the baby's head with his thumb.

"What shall we name him?" Tullia whispered.

"Coriolanus," Gaius muttered. "After your grandfather."

And as Gaius stared upon his newborn son, little Coriolanus Snow, he had the perfect idea of how to punish the Districts pop into his mind.

...

"You want me to do what?" Cicero Avitsio asked, totally shocked.

"Design an arena," Gaius said, leaning back in his large leather chair.

"Are you sure we have the resources?" Cicero inquired. "The war has decimated our supplies, and our workforce is crippled."

"Build. An. Arena," Gaius growled.

"May I ask for what purpose?"

"I will send you plans. They have not been fully formulated yet."

"Alright, sir," Cicero muttered. "Where will this arena be built?"

"In the northern forests, just outside the farthest reaches of District 7," Gaius commanded. "You will also be given 25 skilled designers, hundreds of workers, and unlimited supplies. I will send you a letter by midday tomorrow, Cicero. Now leave me."

Cicero followed his orders and marched out of the office of the President.

...

Cicero was sitting stiffly in his small garden. His wife attempted to comfort him, but it was to no avail. She wanted to read the letter, see what bothered him, but he could not let her. His eyes drank up the words again. They looked like harsh burns on a sheet of pale skin.

 _Dear Cicero Avitsio,_

 _You wished to know what I want you to do. You are the most gifted designer in all of Panem, but you do not have much of a stomach for war or death. Because I did not want your bile on the new carpet of my office, I have decided to draft a letter to you explaining what I will do with the arena you are to build._

 _2 children, one male, one female, between the ages of 12 and 18 from every District will be chosen to participate in a fight to the death. The last girl or boy standing will be declared Victor and will be glorified and given the riches of an average Capitol citizen and fame much beyond that. This bloody competition will be televised across the entirety of Panem. They will watch their children die. It will be a competition to punish the Districts for their rebellion. It will last indefinitely._

 _I will need an arena, several miles wide and long, to be built to house the 24 children as they battle to the death. You and your team will be able to come up with ways for the tributes to get weapons and such. A design center has been provided for you, on the corner of Avacary and Roope. Tomorrow, you team will be waiting there. I have faith in you, Cicero. This competition will not disappoint._

 _Farewell,_

 _President Gaius Decimus Snow_

Cicero crumpled the letter and swallowed before holding his wife close to his chest. He would be working late for the next several weeks.

...

Cicero arrived at the design center, a large, ovular cement building that towered over the residential buildings around it. He walked through the automatic doors, and his team of 25 was waiting for him.

There was only one room, which had a ceiling four stories above their heads. Hundreds of screens and stations crowded the giant room. It was a designer's greatest dream. A large team and a huge work station.

The 26 of them sat at a giant table in the middle of the chamber. Cicero sat at one end. His second in command, named Marilla Esse, sat at the other end. The 24 others sat on the other two long sides.

"So, we have much work to do," Cicero announced. "I assume President Snow has sent you letters outlining our job?"

25 heads nodded slowly, and Cicero took a deep breath in.

"The job is surely gruesome, but it is necessary to punish the Districts for their actions. They have acted out and wasted thousands of lives for a useless cause. They must be reprimanded, and reprimanded harshly. This is the only way, in President Snow's eyes."

The table nodded, and then Cicero picked up a remote. The biggest screen flashed to life, and he pulled up a virtual map of Panem. He zoomed in on a spot just outside the border of District 7.

"This spot of evergreen forest is where our arena will be located. President Snow has sent hundreds of workers up to the area, and they are waiting for our basic blueprints. We must begin immediately, if we are to meet the President's deadline of eleven months from now."

And they began to design, at that moment. Hundreds of trees were to be cut down, to make a triangular clearing in the center of the arena. Dirt would be added to raise the clearing up, like a stubby plateau. Ringed around the edge of the clearing would be 24 pedestals, where the tributes would stand, and in the middle the weapons would be thrown about. Some wanted a structure to hold them, like a building, while others wanted them to be strewn about. They put aside that issue and added two small creeks and a pond to the blueprints. Then Marilla thought of something.

"What if we had beasts?" she asked. "Maybe not all the time, but we could add them at some point. To add excitement. It is a television program, after all. President Snow had a private conversation with me; he plans for it to be entertainment for the Capitol as much as it is punishment for the Districts. We need to add an entertainment facet to it."

"I like the idea of creatures," Cicero said, noting it. The group worked for hours, and Cicero went home late. He knew that this process would be tiring, almost excruciating.

...

It had been five months since President Snow had instructed Cicero to design the arena. He was currently on an armored hovercraft with Marilla and two other main designers named Galla and Philo. Snow had given them the title of "Gamemaker." He had also named the competition the Deadly Games.

The hovercraft slowly descended. The hovercraft glided over an active lumbermill. Cicero could see some workers cowering as they flew over. Probably war broiled workers, used to ducking whenever the sounds of a hovercraft engine permeated the sky.

Eventually the hovercraft crossed over a tall electric fence that encased District 7, and then it landed on a runway. It puttered to a stop, and Cicero, Marilla, Galla, and Philo stepped out.

The creaking of machinery and the hammering of nails rang through the air. Up ahead, about a quarter mile away, the half finished dome of the arena hung in the air like the claws of an angry beast. Once it was completed, the dome would seem to be invisible, but it would keep the children inside. If they tried to escape, they would be electrocuted and killed.

In four months, the Deadly Games would be announced. In six months, the choosing of the players, or tributes, as President Snow called them, would occur. And a week after that, the Deadly Games would begin.

They rode in an armored vehicle to the arena. Workers were slaving nearby, but the Capitols ignored them, their fancy clothing and exotic looks out of place in this place.

They drove to the clearing, where the structure that would hold the weapons stood. It was a small silver step-pyramid with holes in several places where weapons and supplies would be placed. Smaller weapons, like daggers, and more supplies would be scattered around the base of the step-pyramid, and bags with minimal supplies would be scattered in successive rings around the step-pyramid. Trees rose around the clearing. They visited the brooks, visited the pond, and visited two new additions; a hilly region and a small chasm that arched along the west, curved side of the arena. It was coming along nicely. It would be finished before three months was up. After that, it was all about beautifying it, setting up the entertainment aspects, and preparing the Capitol for the arrival of tributes. Everything was on schedule.

Cicero and the others left several hours later, riding back to the Capitol in the sleek black hovercraft.

...

Cicero sat in the auditions room. 45 people were trying out for two spots as "news anchors" of sorts for the Games. A particularly plump woman, with a screechy voice, was quickly dismissed. Cicero, Marilla, and the six entertainment designers argued over their picks, and then two people were chosen.

"Faustina LeBoreaux and Toulouse Edwards!" Marilla announced, and the chosen stepped forward, smiling. Faustina was a tall, skinny woman with hair dyed the color of orange juice and a bubbly persona, and Toulouse was a gruff, muscular Capitol with a thick voice and an endearing smile.

"And now, auditions for the escorts!" Marilla groaned tiredly. The doors clicked open, and about sixty carbon copies of Faustina crowded into the audition room.

"Panem help us," Cicero muttered.

...

A month away from the Reapings, as the picking of the tributes had been dubbed by Marilla. The Deadly Games were soon to begin. The layout had been set.

First, the Reapings. Then, they would be brought to the Capitol. They would be cleaned up. They would ride in chariots as a welcome to the Capitol. They would have interviews. Then they would train for 3 days and be evaluated on the 4th day. Then they would be sent into the arena.

Cicero felt like decades had passed, but it had only been 10 or so months. Soon, his work would have to begin again; after the Games, the second Games' arena was to be built. Cicero realized he had locked himself in a tiring, never ending cycle.

Everything was aligned. Everything was ready. He was coming home earlier; his wife was happy. She was pregnant. Their baby was due in 4 months. He fell back into normal life, for a while.

And then it was time for the Reapings.

...

 **A/N: So hey! I am being crazily ambitious and I am starting a series to catalog all of the Hunger Games, 1-73! There is probably no way I will get all 73, but I will definitely finish this one! I hope you enjoy this prologue/background about how the Games came to be. Reapings should be up soon! Enjoy!**

 **-Tracee**


	2. The Reapings of the First Games

Gaius and Tullia, the President and his wife, sat with their 11 month old son, Coriolanus, in the throne-like seats that looked over the lane where the Tribute Parade would happen in a day or two. Thousands of Capitols had crowded in the stands lining the avenue, all turned towards the giant projection screen, where the Reapings were being played.

Already, the tributes had been Reaped and were being driven to the Capitol on the speediest trains the Capitol could afford to spare. But the program that would be broadcast across Panem had just been finished, and everyone in the Capitol had gathered in a gruesome viewing party to see the tributes of the very first Deadly Games.

Gaius smiled as the screen burst to life, showing the seal of Panem. The anthem played, and the program began.

...

Tauria Ettwieler stood backstage, adjusting her make-up. Her light purple hair, nearly white, was curled and fashioned in intricate patterns that framed her head like mini lavender halos. Her breathing was too quick, and her arms were shaking. This was her big chance, her big opportunity.

She had been selected to be the escort for District 1. She would go over the rules of the Games and then select the names of the tributes out of two Reaping Balls, one for boys, one for girls.

On stage, the mayor finished his speech, and she was signaled to come on.

Tauria put on her best smile and glided out on stage. Hundreds of children crowded the square, their parents on the edges and in the streets nearby. She waved, taking the microphone.

"Hello, District 1! I am your lovely escort, Tauria Ettwieler! Just to review, a boy and girl will be chosen today. They will enter the Deadly Games. The last person left of the 24 is our Victor, a Capitol citizen and a legend! Here is a video to explain more."

Tauria clicked on the video, which played on various screens around the square. When that was done, she walked over to the Reaping Balls.

"Reaping time!" she said in a sing song voice, and then she drew the girl's name.

"Lydia Caranof!" Tauria cried. A 15 year old girl trudged onto the stage, her head hung low.

Tauria turned to the male bowl, and plucked out a name.

"Francis Ridgemond!" Tauria exclaimed. A 13 year old boy began to whimper and cry as he was dragged onto the stage by Peacekeepers.

"We have our two tributes; Lydia and Francis!" Tauria exclaimed. Then she repeated the phrase Cicero and Marilla, who had trained her, had drilled into her mind.

"May the odds be _ever_ in your favor."

...

"Welcome, District 2!" Mayor Eustace Stavington cried out. The crowd murmured quietly.

"Today we will be picking two tributes, a boy and a girl, from District 2! I have faith in our strong, close-knit District! Our tributes will prevail and bring home fame and fortune to District 2!" This declaration was met by a lack of enthusiasm from the crowd.

Eustace searched in his mind for something better to say, something to rile up the crowd. But he knew nothing would work, at least not well. He was debating calling out the escort, Jorjetta Belize, when something came to mind.

"You know, District 2 has always had a reputation. We were the last to rebel, the last to cave, the last to become disloyal to the Capitol. I don't think this is very fair, either, but we must help support our brothers' mistakes. We are not a country of 13 separate states; we are one nation, Panem. We all suffer when one of us steps out of line. And since all of us have stepped out of line, we all must suffer gravely. Remember that as our lovely Jorjetta picks our tributes today."

Eustace walked off the stage smartly, and Jorjetta smiled to him as she waltzed onto the stage, her splendid personality already unfolding.

"Great speech, Mr. Stavington," Jorjetta whispered as she walked to the middle of the stage.

Jorjetta began to talk animatedly, even cracking a few jokes that plucked some laughs from the crowd. She played the video further explaining the Hunger Games, adding her own verbal embellishments. She was a true gift of an escort.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, we must select our tributes," Jorjetta announced. She strolled over to the female Reaping Ball and plucked out a slip.

"Rufina Cameltrie!" A muscular 18 year old climbed onto the stage.

Jorjetta then walked over to the male bowl and chose another slip.

"Shem Evis!" Jorjetta yelled. A skinny 16 year old trotted onto the stage.

"Rufina and Shem, may the odds be ever in your favor!" Jorjetta yelped, and Mayor Stavington smiled from offstage.

The ordeal was complete.

...

Gaius and Tullia chatted quietly about the District 2 tributes as the dull, balding mayor of District 3 rambled on.

"Rufina seems like a contender," Gaius muttered under his breath. "I was scared at first that all we would have were two dozen scraggly teenagers. Now I know there will at least be some fun."

"Agreed," Tullia muttered, holding baby Coriolanus closer to her chest as the mayor left the stage and the escort, Rwanda Uggisil, spoke to the crowd. Then she chose the tributes.

"Quissa Spinnet!" Rwanda called. A malnourished 13 year old girl climbed onto the stage.

"Barnie Comber!" Rwanda shrieked. A short, pudgy 12 year old, weeping, was hauled onto the stage.

"Weaklings," Gaius hissed as Rwanda announced the tributes again and waved to the crowd, taking the two youngsters backstage.

...

Allison Crumbridge watched from behind bars as the Reapings played out.

Allison had been a rebel. She had only been a supporter, not a leader, so the Capitol had decided not to waste a noose or a whip on her. She was hauled of to her District's prison, Fishscales, as the residents resentfully called it. That was because the place and the people were slippery like the scales of a fish; it was nearly impossible to escape.

Allison had been in the prison for almost a year now, jailed soon after the rebels were officially declared "defeated." Her skin had hardened and her mind had sharpened, and she had enough fury buried inside to burn holes through rock. She was often rowdy and was often reprimanded by the prison guards. But now she was silent, along with the other inmates. Allison was scared. She had a 15 year old son waiting in the square of her District, District 4, his responsible, un-rebel father waiting for him in the street next door.

Allison held the hand of her friend, Ivette Tame, whose daughter, 17, was also a possibility today.

The escort, Tiny Faranoki, smiled, as she picked the female first.

"Yara Tame!" Tiny screeched. Ivette began to weep hard, holding onto Allison.

"Rhydeson Crumbridge!" Tiny called out. And Allison began to weep, too, as both mothers watched their children stand on the stage together.

...

Sava was an adventurous feline. When her crippled owner left their small apartment with her young daughter, she crawled out of the open window and made her way down a fire escape. She jumped into an alley and scampered after the crowds heading towards one location.

Sava, sniffing, smells her owner and her daughter at the edge of the crowd. She watches from a distance as the daughter checks herself in and melts into the crowd.

Climbing onto a rooftop, Sava watched as the escort, Soprana Wallis, took the stage after the curvy, female mayor (the only female mayor in all of the Districts) left. Soprana chatted boringly, her rotund body jiggling as she walked over to the female Reaping Ball.

"Katya Reid!" Soprana called. A 14 year old girl got on the stage. Sava's owner's daughter was safe.

"Edmund Lee!" Soprana sang, and a muscular 18 year old climbed onto the stage.

"Katya and Edmund are our tributes!" The microphone screeched as Soprana said this, and Sava lurched off of the roof, right onto the relieved head of her owner.

...

Gaius and Tullia mulled over the District 5 tributes, Katya and Edmund, as the District 6 Reapings played out on the screen.

The mayor was a simply fat man who indulged too much in his luxury. His silk robes fluttered around him as he recited a jovial speech off of a teleprompter. His citizens were not impressed. Then the stunning escort, Tanya Sydson, took the stage.

Everyone was caught up in her beauty that they didn't really listen to her speech and barely watched the video. Then the names were being drawn.

"Christa Fray!" Tanya yelled. A 16 year old girl, trying to keep it together, went onto the stage.

"Antony Doros!" Tanya exclaimed. A 14 year old boy marched onto the stage, trying to look confident.

"Christa and Antony, may the odds be ever in your favor!" Tanya said as Tullia leaned her head against Gaius' shoulder.

...

William Deere did not expect to lose so much on that Reaping day.

He woke up early, taking a walk through a small plot of trees behind his family's small cottage. He breathed in the fresh air, then returned to sight of his younger brother, Harold, getting ready.

"Let's go, Will," Harold said, and they followed their parents to the square.

On the way, Will spotted his girlfriend of two years, Perrie Vicetto. She walked over and took his hand, smiling. They walked to the square together.

Will had his name recorded, and then he walked into the 17 year old pen. Harold walked into the 12 year old pen, and Perrie went in the 17 year old pen for girls.

The escort, Dyanna Wang, greeted them after the mayor left the stage. Then she pulled the girl's name.

"Perrie Vicetto!" Dyanna cried. Will's heart broke as Perrie took the stage. Dyanna picked the boy's name.

"Harold Deere!" Dyanna yelled. Will screamed in heartbreak as his brother and his girlfriend stood on the stage, together, leaving him all alone.

...

Ellis had been a Peacekeeper in District 8 for as long as she could remember. District 8 had not been a site of any major battles in the war, so Ellis had managed to escape the brutality of a civil war without many physical or mental scars. The same was not true for the citizens of the District she patrolled.

Today was the first Reaping, and Ellis stood guard on the stage. She held her gun firmly in her hands, pointing it straight out from her body. If there were any attacks during the Reaping, Ellis would shoot. If there were any tributes unwilling to go on stage, she would drag them.

The mayor, minimally drunk, gave a short, slurred speech before the escort, Molly Crows, took the stage.

She smiled, gave a reminder of the basics of the Games, and showed a short video about the Games. Then she drew the names.

"Peninah Morris!" Molly shouted. A tall, skinny girl, age 17, took the stage.

"Gene Arst!" Molly pronounced. A 13 year old boy tried to run.

Ellis burst off of the stage, tackling the boy. He cried as Ellis pulled him onto the stage.

"Peninah and Gene, may the odds be ever in your favor," Molly murmured, shocked by the struggling and weeping Gene.

Ellis pulled him backstage, smiling.

She had done her job.

...

Gaius and Tullia watched, intrigued, as the Peacekeeper pulled young Gene onto the stage. Then the screen flipped to District 9. Coriolanus awoke, and Tullia rocked him back to sleep as the mayor gave a speech. Then the escort, Kana Ray, spoke and played the video.

"Little Cori is back to sleep, my dear," Tullia whispered to Gaius.

"Good," Gaius muttered, smiling, kissing Tullia on the cheek.

"Unity Carden!" Kana yelled. A dark skinned, muscular 18 year old walked on stage.

"Ferdinand Crovin!" Kana exclaimed. A 16 year old boy trudged onto the stage.

"Unity and Ferdinand are our tributes!" Kana announced.

...

Grace Bennett walked to the square, apprehensive.

She had lucked out. Aged 19, she had barely escaped the wrath of the Games. She had turned 19 only two weeks ago. She had been narrowly spared.

She had no younger siblings, yet she went anyway. She felt almost obliged, even though the obligatory thing was the view the broadcast that night showing all 24 tributes. She sighed as she reached the square, watching from the edge.

The escort, Kasia Ritter, called up the girl as Grace arrived.

"Saela Forth!" A 16 year old girl trotted onto the stage.

"Desmond King!" A 15 year old boy shakily walked onto the stage.

"Saela and Desmond are our tributes!" Kasia announced happily. "May the odds be ever in your favor!"

...

Gaius and Tullia smiled as Saela and Desmond faded from the screen. Now they were going to District 11.

The mayor, a kind elderly fellow, gave a heartfelt speech before the escort took the stage.

Mina Taylor, the escort, was also kind as she explained an overview of the Games and then played the video. Then the tributes were selected.

"Atla Harris!" Mina cried out. A 15 year old girl walked onto the stage.

"Brayden Sellery!" Mina announced. A 17 year old boy galloped onto the stage.

"Atla and Brayden!" Mina exclaimed.

"Only one more..." Tullia whispered into Gaius' ear.

...

The sun rose over the square as everyone congregated in the District 12 square. Everyone was tired, weak, hungry, and smattered in coal dust. The Capitol had increased their work load to make up for the rebellious actions, and it had taken a toll on the people.

The escort, a nice older woman with a whitish pink wig named Edna Trinket, came on stage after the mayor left. She chatted nicely and showed the video. Then she selected the tributes.

"Anya Wishrell!" Edna called out. A 12 year old girl took the stage.

"Dean Bask!" Edna announced. A 17 year old boy climbed onto the stage.

"May the odds be ever in your favor!" Edna yelled.

...

Faustina and Toulouse sat on the set. It was time to wrap up the Reaping program.

"And that was it, everyone! We have our 24 tributes!" Faustina said, smiling.

"Yes, here is a list!" Toulouse declared. A virtual list floated between Faustina and Toulouse.

 _District 1: Lydia Caranof, 15, and Francis Ridgemond, 13_

 _District 2: Rufina Cameltrie, 18, and Shem Evis, 16_

 _District 3: Quissa Spinnet, 13, and Barnie Comber, 12_

 _District 4: Yara Tame, 17, and Rhydeson Crumbridge, 15_

 _District 5: Katya Reid, 14, and Edmund Lee, 18_

 _District 6: Christa Fray, 16, and Antony Doros, 14_

 _District 7: Perrie Vicetto, 17, and Harold Deere, 12_

 _District 8: Peninah Morris, 17, and Gene Arst, 13_

 _District 9: Unity Carden, 18, and Ferdinand Crovin, 16_

 _District 10: Saela Forth, 16, and Desmond King, 15_

 _District 11: Atla Harris, 15, and Brayden Sellery, 17_

 _District 12: Anya Wishrell, 12, and Dean Bask, 17_

 _"_ Panem, this is Faustina and Toulouse signing off! Until next time!"

...

 **I hope you enjoyed the Reapings! I plan to do most of this 3rd person, just so you know. Don't worry, you will get to know the tributes much better in the next chapter(s), the train rides.**

 **Review!**


	3. The Goodbyes of the First Games

_District 1 Goodbyes_

Lydia sat, trying to hold back tears, in one of the rooms behind the stage. Her mother opened the door, and Lydia rushed into her arms.

"Te-tell Laura I love her!" Lydia balled into her mother's shoulder. Laura was her older sister, 20, who was stuck in bed with a broken leg.

"Shh, baby, shh," Mrs. Caranof murmured, stroking Lydia's head. After a few minutes, the Peacekeeper said she would have to leave. Mrs. Caranof popped off her wedding ring and gave it to Lydia.

"It can be a reminder of home," Mrs. Caranof said. "I think, on the video, they called them Tokens."

Lydia smiled through her tears and hugged her mother again before saying goodbye.

..

Francis sat, weeping, in the backroom. The orphanage Headmaster, Headmaster Akler, came in as a formality of sorts to wish the orphan luck in the Games. A few fellow orphans came in after that, but they weren't really friends. Francis felt truly alone.

When no one gave him a Token, a Peacekeeper handed him a rusty bolt before escorting him away.

 _A rusty bolt._ Francis thought, wiping away his tears. _I am worth nothing._

 _.._

 _District 2 Goodbyes_

Rufina's strong Peacekeeper parents and her younger sister, Tressa, came backstage, smiling. She was a strong girl. She could survive the Games. They knew she could.

"Here, take your Grandma Laine's diamond earrings," Mrs. Cameltrie whispered, handing Rufina the earrings. Rufina clasped them tightly in her right hand, smiling. She hugged her parents and Tressa and then her boyfriend came in.

Erwin pressed his lips tightly to Rufina's, and he held her close to his body, telling her several times that he loved her. They kissed again, and Erwin handed her a chipped opal earring.

"It's not much, but it was my sister's," Erwin said, smiling sadly. Rufina smiled back, pinning one of the diamond earrings in her right ear. She put the opal earring in her left ear.

"One for family, one for the love of my life," Rufina muttered as Erwin was escorted away.

..

Shem looked up expectantly as the door opened. His father, coated in limestone dust, walked in, holding the hand of Shem's step mother, Renee.

"Oh, son," his father groaned, and he hugged Shem tightly. Renee handed Shem a little golden compass.

"Your Token," she murmured, reserved. Shem was not her son. She didn't love him. At least she had bothered to come.

A few of Shem's friends also came, and then it was time to go.

..

 _District 3 Goodbyes_

Quissa sighed, leaning her pounding head against the cool metal wall. The door creaked open, and Quissa's father came in.

"Hello, baby," he murmured, hugging her. "I'm sorry, I don't have a Token for you. I couldn't afford one."

"It's okay, Daddy," Quissa said, sniffling into her father's strong chest. "I just need you."

"I love you, Quissa," her father told her before he was escorted out by a Peacekeeper.

Then Quissa's 14 year old neighbor, Tomas, came in.

"Hey, Q," Tomas muttered. "I just wanted to give you something."

He kissed her tenderly on the lips and then he handed her a small little, chipped ruby.

"Your token," he whispered.

"This must've cost a fortune," Quissa murmured.

"Everything for you," Tomas said before he left, leaving Quissa confused and shocked.

..

Barnie was the youngest of 13 children. His enormous family couldn't all fit into the small backstage room, so only his parents and favorite brother, Hugh, came. He hugged them, weeping, complaining about the unfairness of the Games. He was sure he would never see them again; there was no way he could win.

His mother stroked his head and handed him a wooden crucifix.

"Your Token," she murmured into his ear before she departed.

Barnie sniffled, stroking the simple wooden cross to calm himself.

..

 _District 4 Goodbyes_

Yara watched as her Aunt Margery and cousins Nina and Faye walked through the door. Yara's father had died in the rebellion, and her mother, Ivette, was incarcerated in Fishscales Prison. She had lived with her aunt for a year, and they had taken Yara in as if she were really their daughter.

Aunt Margery handed her a little piece of silver, the curved part of a fishing hook.

"It's a part of the first fishing hook your mother ever cast," Aunt Margery whispered. "Remember her with it."

Yara smiled as her aunt and cousins left her.

..

Rhydeson's father knelt next to his son, holding him in a soul crushing hug. He hugged with all his might then let go.

"Your mother would give anything to be here, to say goodbye, Rhydeson," his father muttered. "She may be locked away, but she still loves you. Remember that as you continue on with life."

He then took a silver chain from around his neck and gave it to Rhydeson.

"Every Crumbridge has had this necklace since the inception of Panem," Mr. Crumbridge told his son. "I was going to wait until you were 18, but you need its power and strength with you now."

They hugged and shook hands and then they parted.

..

 _District 5 Goodbyes_

Katya had already crumbled into hysterics by the time her mother, step-father, and step brother Vincent arrived. They hugged her and consoled her, telling her that it was all going to be okay.

Katya knew they were lying to her. It was not going to be okay.

Her mother gave her a bronze ring, telling her it had been for her 15th birthday but that she needed it now. it would be her Token.

"I love you," her step father said. "We will miss you."

Katya wished she could say the same.

..

Edmund stretched his muscled arms as his sole caretaker, his Great Uncle Hale, walked in. They shook hands, and Hale gave him a little silver pocket watch.

"It was your grandfather's," Hale murmured. "He would want you to have it as you head into this."

Edmund nodded, and he watched the pocket watch tick precisely. One second, two seconds, three seconds...

Edmund was shaken from his reverie when Hale left. Edmund's two best friends, Charley and Gunnar, came and visited, and then Edmund knew it was time to leave.

..

 _District 6 Goodbyes_

Christa began to cry as her mother walked through the doors. Her mother's clothes were stained in dried candlewax, and dribbles of candlewax also marked Christa's clothes. The Fray's were the candlemakers of District 6. Now their only daughter was being shipped off to the Games soon after the father and elder brother were killed in the rebellion. Now only Mrs. Fray and the youngest, a 13 year old boy name Todd, would be left.

Mrs. Fray gave her daughter a wax seal marked with their family's emblem.

"It has been specially coated so it will not melt for a long time," Mrs. Fray whispered. "Keep it with you for as long as you are gone from us."

They hugged, and then Mrs. Fray and Todd departed, leaving Christa to head to the Capitol.

..

Antony watched as his elderly grandfather hobbled into the room. They hugged loosely, and then Grandpa Tim gave Antony a large silverish coin with the head of a wigged man on one side, an eagle of the other. Grandpa Tim said it was a coin from the times before Panem and the rising waters.

Antony hugged his grandfather again, and then his best friend, Rik, entered. They did their secret handshake and then laughed a little before Rik too departed. Antony was then all alone.

..

 _District 7 Goodbyes_

Perrie's parents rushed in and hugged her tightly. Perrie's twin sisters, both 14, named Hattie and Maddie, also came in, and they shared one big family embrace. Then Mrs. Vicetto handed her daughter a wooden ball.

"It's not much, but it has all of our names engraved on it, see? Perrie, Hattie, Maddie, Jane, and Gianni."

"Thanks, Mom," Perrie said, trying not to cry. They hugged again and then left. Then William walked in.

His eyes were already bloodshot from his visit with his little brother, Harold, and he began to weep again and he held Perrie close to his chest.

"I love you so much, Perrie. I don't know who to root for," he whispered between sobs.

"It's okay, Will. I'll keep Harry alive for as long as possible."

"But look out for yourself, too," William murmured. "Please, don't just try to protect him."

"I'll try, for you," Perrie muttered, and they kissed before William was taken away by Peacekeepers.

..

Harold was a sobbing mess when his parents and William ran into the room. They hugged him, and William took out a little wooden animal, a wolf, from his pocket.

"Your Token, so you can be as strong as a wolf," William said, weeping. "Don't worry, Perrie will take care of you, buddy."

Harold just kept crying, and his parents consoled him some more while William left to go visit Perrie. Soon the Peacekeepers dragged Harold's parents away, even though he screamed for them to stay.

"I love you, Harry!" Mrs. Deere yelled just before the door slammed shut.

..

 _District 8 Goodbyes_

Peninah sat there until the door creaked open. Her mother and father, both dressed in their factory uniforms, rushed in and hugged her tight.

"We love you, Penny," her father whispered. "You can and will win this."

"I'll try, for us," Peninah murmured as she wiped away a tear that had sneaked out of her eye.

Her mother gave her an emerald encrusted ring.

"Your Token," she murmured.

They hugged again, and then Peninah was alone.

..

Gene was balling, a dirty mess in the room. No one came to see him; his parents had recently died in a fire, and he had no other family or any friends.

After waiting in the room, alone and crying, for almost ten minutes, the Peacekeepers dragged him out, handing him a chip of wood.

 _Worthless._ Gene thought, crumbling the wooden "Token" in his pocket as he was escorted to the train.

..

 _District 9 Goodbyes_

Unity's father and two older sisters, Umbria and Undula, all rushed into the room, hugging her and kissing her. They all tried to make each other smile, and not a single tear was shed as they tried to keep everything positive. Unity was 18. She was strong and able bodied, unlike much of District 9, from her work in the grain fields. She could win.

"You will do well, my daughter," Mr. Carden announced jovially, handing her her Token.

Unity carefully took the silver chain. On the end was a tiny platinum circle, engraved with her initials, U.C.

"We love you!" Umbria and Undula cried out together as the Peacekeepers escorted them away.

"See you when you get back!" her father yelled before the door slammed shut.

When they were gone, Unity sat down and let the first tears come.

..

Ferdinand's only family, his older brother Giulio, walked into the room, pushing open the door angrily.

"Dammit, Ferd, I can't lose you too!" Giulio roared. "I can't!" Giulio buried his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, G," Ferdinand murmured. "I'll try my best, for me, and for you."

"Just try, Ferd, that's all I ask," Giulio whispered, his anger having faded into sobs. "I...we lost mom to disease, dad to the war, Alise to a cart accident. I can't lose you to the Games." Giulio then handed Ferdinand their father's wedding ring as a Token.

"Promise me you'll try, Ferd."

"I'll try," Ferdinand whispered. "I'll try."

..

 _District 10 Goodbyes_

Saela watched as her older sister, Salome, and their mother came in. Salome hugged Saela tightly, and their mother, slightly detached because of shock, loosely embraced Saela. They kissed and talked.

"Here is your token, my baby," Mrs. Forth murmured, handing Saela a jade studded hair tie. Saela braided her hair and used the band to keep it in place. She hugged her family, and then they left. Her best friend, Tianna, came in.

"God, Saela," Tianna muttered. "God, I'm going to be praying for you."

"You silly worshipper," Saela tried to joke, but it came out hollow, almost cruel. Tianna soured, and they hugged before she left.

Saela sighed, waiting for the Peacekeepers to come and tell her it was time to go.

..

Desmond's parents and his brothers Keith and Drew walked into the room. Desmond was the oldest; Keith was 13 and Drew was 11.

They all hugged and cried a little bit, and then Mr. King handed his oldest son a family heirloom.

"This bracelet was your great-grandmother Harriet's," Desmond's father said. "Treat it with care."

Desmond slid the bare iron chain link bracelet over his wrist, and then he hugged his family again before they left.

..

 _District 11 Goodbyes_

Atla watched as her cousin, Rheya, walked in. Rheya, 26, had taken care of Atla since her mother died from disease four years ago. They embraced tightly, and then they sat and chatted tiredly for a while, both trying to hold back tears.

"You know we are poor, Atla," Rheya murmured. "All I can give you is this bracelet, woven from dried grass. It isn't much, but I know the love in your heart is more than enough to remind you of me."

They both began to cry and they hugged until the Peacekeeper forced Rheya to leave.

..

Brayden's father was harsh and cold as he marched into the room. He was an adviser to the mayor, and he had always been distant from his son, even before the rebellion claimed Mrs. Sellery. They shook hands coldly, and then Mr. Sellery handed Brayden his Token.

"Here is my watch; it is expensive and was handcrafted in the Capitol. I want it back without so much as a scratch."

"Yes sir," Brayden groaned tiredly. He wished he had someone that would comfort him today.

Mr. Sellery left a long time before the allotted time was up, and Brayden had some time to think about his life and his hazy future.

 _.._

 _District 12 Goodbyes_

Anya was weeping hard when her mother, two sisters, and brother came in. They all consoled the little girl, but it was no use. Anya continued to cry, being smart enough to know she was going to die soon.

"Goodbye, Mama," Anya murmured. "Goodbye Natasha, Sonya, and Sergei," she muttered to her siblings. They hugged, and Mrs. Wishrell handed Anya her Token.

"Take this little golden ring, baby, and remember us."

Then the Wishrell's were gone, leaving Anya to sob alone.

..

Dean's older brother Mark and Uncle Jack came into the room together. They shook hands and shared hearty hugs and talked for a bit. Mark gave Dean his Token; a leather bracelet branded with Dean's initials, D.B.

Mark and Uncle Jack left, and then Dean's girlfriend, Iza, came in.

"What am I going to do without you, Dean, if you don't make it back?" Iza murmured after they kissed. He hugged her for a while and they comforted each other until Iza was forced to leave.

Dean sighed as he was escorted out of the room and to the train.

..

 **A/N: So hey! I hope this gave a minimal background about our tributes! Train rides should be next! Review about who your favorites are so far!**

 **Until next time, Tracee!**


	4. The Train Rides of the First Games

_District 1 Train Ride_

Tauria Ettwieler, the District 1 escort, smiled as the train quickly glided along the metal tracks. Their train would be one of the first to arrive, since District 1 was close to the Capitol.

"So, Lydia and Francis," Tauria said diplomatically. "It is time to plan and to prepare for the Games."

"Slow down," the beefy, Capitol-supplied Mentor, Damius Lushaire, chuckled. "The kids have just sat down, Tauria."

"Well, I'm sorry," Tauria replied passive aggressively. "I'm just trying my best to make sure these children, our charges, do their best in the Games and survive, _Damius."_

Damius rolled his eyes as an Avox walked into the dining car. He held four steaming platters on a large plastic tray. The enslaved man placed the platters in front of the 4 passengers, who were situated around a small, ovular rosewood table.

Silence permeated the air. Finally Lydia broke it.

"Roast," she murmured, poking the tender meat with her fork. "My mother's had me on a primarily plant diet recently. She always makes sure I'm healthy. She's a Peacekeeper, and thinks that a healthy diet is the key to a healthy life."

"Wise words," Tauria muttered before stuffing a soft piece of broccoli into her mouth. "We may request a more plant based meal for you, Lydia."

"I'll be alright," Lydia replied, pushing aside the roast and eating the yams and broccoli.

Francis had taken out his so called Token, the rusty bolt. He rolled it in his palm, refusing to eat much more than a few bites of mashed potatoes.

"What's that!?" Tauria growled, swatting the rusty bolt out of Francis' hands. "Learn manners, and don't take rusted metal out of the floors. The train could fall apar, Francis."

"Itsmytoken," Francis murmured quietly, looking at the corner where his bolt lay, wreathed in shadows.

"What, dear?" Tauria demanded.

"It. Is. My. Token," Francis hissed. He glared at Tauria. "I don't have a family; the Peacekeepers gave it to me."

"Oh," was Tauria's only comment. They dined the rest of the time in awkward silence, trying to occupy their thoughts with something other then the impending doom of the Games.

...

 _District 2 Train Ride_

Jorjetta Belize grinned warmly at the tributes, her perfectly straight white teeth glimmering like the sleek metal tracks the train shot down.

"Hello Rufina and Shem. I am Jorjetta Belize, your lovely escort," she announced. "We get to truly meet, now; pulling names out of a bowl isn't exactly a good first introduction, now is it?"

The Capitol supplied Mentor, Rhodesia Atherherd, chuckled. Rufina smiled and Shem shifted nervously in his seat.

"Well, since we're doing introductions, I am Rhodesia Atherherd, your Mentor. I have trained Peacekeepers for 20 years in District 2, and I know more than a few things about fighting and weaponry. You can rely on me," Rhodesia told the tributes.

"Well, your strategy?" Rufina asked.

"Run to the weapons. While this may seem dangerous, as most people will head there, it will give you the best chance of survival. Trying to survive without anything but the arena, your hands, and your wits will be dangerous and challenging. If you are fast or strong, it will be easier to get there first. Cut down a few others on the way out with everything you need."

"Do you stay alone?" Shem asked quietly.

"Why, of course! Why would you be companions with someone that has no choice but to kill you or be killed?!" Rhodesia replied, incredulous.

"I just thought alliances would help," Shem muttered, looking down at the table.

An Avox delivered their meals of lamb chops, corn, carrots, and broiled potatoes, all covered in exotic sauces and spices. The four dug into their meal.

"Delicious. Almost as good as Le Bon Cafe's lamb chops in raspberry sauce," Jorjetta commented.

"I love a good raspberry. My parents, who are Peacekeepers, always buy fruitss with their bonuses. We have our own garden, see. Salads and fruit bowls are a mainstay," Rufina said.

"I could go for some watermelon," Rhodesia muttered between bites of carrot.

"I could go for going home to my father and Renee," Shem muttered.

"What, Shem?" Jorjetta inquired.

"Nothing," Shem whispered as the train soared along the tracks towards the Capitol.

...

 _District 3 Train Ride_

Rwanda Uggisil smiled politely as she adjusted the silverware around the table. Quissa and Barnie, the tributes, climbed into the train, and Rwanda welcomed them.

"Quissa, Barnie!" she exclaimed, as if they were old friends. "Come, sit with me and Uriel!"

Uriel Fless was the Capitol Mentor, a middle-aged man whose body had once been muscled but had now faded somewhat.

"Hello," Uriel grumbled. They sat around the table, waiting for the meal to be brought out.

"So," Barnie said, finally breaking the silence. "When do you think I will die in the Games?"

Uriel whispered a word under his breath that sounded like early, but Rwanda smiled.

"Don't be so sure of your death, Barnie! Also, death comes at any time. It can never be predicted exactly."

"So esoteric," Uriel grunted as the Avox glided into the room.

"Is there something wrong with being esoteric? At least I have a wide open mind," Rwanda replied angrily.

Meanwhile, Quissa was playing with the ruby Tomas had given her. She ignored the red-headed female Avox as the servant laid out their dinners of strip steak, cauliflower, carrots, and asparagus.

"Tomas loves asparagus," Quissa muttered as she speared a spear of asparagus with her silver fork. "He loves it."

"Who is Tomas, dear?" Rwanda asked Quissa as she sliced her tender strip steak into bite size pieces.

"Just a friend," Quissa murmured quietly, gently nibbling at her asparagus, having lost her appetite.

After a minute of silence, Uriel announced a proposal.

"If you want advice for the Games, just ask," Uriel told the tributes.

"Maybe later," Quissa grunted, absorbed in sifting through her memories and feelings for Tomas.

"If there's a way to save me, then spill," Barnie whined.

"There's no definite way, Barnie," Uriel said.

"Well then. I guess I better enjoy my food while I'm still alive." The train fell into silence after Barnie's comment, and it remained that way as they neared the Capitol aboard the speedy train.

...

 _District 4 Train Ride_

Yara and Rhydeson climbed onto the train. They walked into the dining car as the train zoomed away from the station, almost flying over the newly repaired tracks. The escort, Tiny Faranoki, and the Capitol Mentor, Huda Rasmus, were both standing by a window, staring out as District 4 faded into the distance.

"Hello," Yara murmured awkwardly, and both Capitol women turned towards the two tributes.

"Yara, Rhydeson!" Tiny said. "Come sit!"

They all sat around the table, but they got bored fast. They all moved out to the back car, which had windows on almost every wall. They relaxed in the luxurious cushions as an Avox stumbled in, signing with their hands that dinner was nearly ready.

"Hello," Tiny said. "My name is Tiny Faranoki, and I am your escort! This is my cousin, Huda Rasmus."

"I am a physical trainer from the Capitol that has helped even the President get in shape!" Huda announced happily. The two Capitol cousins smiled at each other as they sipped twin crystal glasses of chardonnay.

"Would you like a drink?" Tiny asked as the Avox reappeared.

"I'll have water," Rhydeson replied, sighing and smiling as he leaned back into the couch. He was determined to make the most of the luxury while he had it. Yara also made herself comfortable and ordered a green tea.

Two Avoxes appeared several minutes later with drinks and the dinners. Little metal tables shot out of the couch and in front of the tributes, their escort, and their Mentor.

They had a dinner of spiced salmon, peas, mashed potatoes, and peppered corn. They ate up their meals, chatting.

"So, advice?" Rhydeson asked Huda.

"Fight. You're both strong, smart, and apt for your ages; you'll do well. Use your head, but don't be afraid to follow your instincts; we have them for a reason, after all. Going to the weapons is smart, but it's up to you," Huda answered.

"What would your plan be?" Yara asked as she bit into her salmon.

"Run to the weapon stash, or the 'Pyramid', as they're calling it. Get a weapon or two and survival supplies like food and water. Kill one or two people. Run away. Camp out until the Final 8. Start killing. Don't do any risky kills. Keep going till the end, and hope everyone might kill each other off. If not, attack smartly and strongly."

"Alright," Yara replied. "Thanks. This might not be extremely terrible."

"Agreed," Rhydeson said, and the two tributes shared a smile as they continued to eat.

...

 _District 5 Train Ride_

Soprana had already started to snack from a small platter of crackers and cheeses when the tributes boarded. The Capitol Mentor, a beefy man named Askia Tutchello, watched, trying to keep his chuckles to a minimum. While he was used to the extravagance and indulgence of many Capitols, he was not used to Soprana's incessant crunching and mouth-stuffing. She could barely speak as the two tributes, Katya and Edmund, strutted into the dining car.

"Fwehllo!" Soprana coughed through a mouthful of brie and wheat cracker.

"Excuse her," Askia said, his voice deep and booming. "I am Askia, your Mentor. I was a general fighting against the rebellion until recently, and they've selected me to instruct you on how to survive in the arena."

"I hope you're good," Katya murmured, sagging in her chair. Edmund ignored them all, playing with a few tassels that hung off the edge of the madras tablecloth.

Edmund was consumed with his thoughts about making his Great Uncle Hale proud, and Katya was still trying to hold it together. Soprana was much too focused on the second round of appetizers, and Askia couldn't find a plausible way to break the silence. They sat there until the true feast arrived.

Breaded chicken, green beans, broiled potatoes, and tomato slices were arranged on nice silver platters. Soprana dug in along with Katya, who was starving. Askia ate at a normal speed, and Edmund remained silent, picking at his green beans absentmindedly.

Eventually the dinner finished, and Katya and Soprana retreated to bed. Askia and Edmund sat near each other in the dining car in twin leather recliners, watching as the world swished by outside the train.

"You're going to need to help me," Edmund whispered into the night.

"I know," Askia said. "Just say the word, and I will answer."

Edmund didn't reply. He just stared ahead, chewing the inside of his cheek as he thought about home.

...

 _District 6 Train Ride_

Tanya Sydson, who was striking in all of her beauty and glory, sat with her husband, a war hardened Peacekeeper named Jeptha Sydson. He was tall, dark skinned, and had shaved his head so it was a gleaming brown dome. His eyes, alight with interest, locked on Christa and Antony as they were escorted into the dining car of the train.

"Hello," Tanya and Jeptha said together, their hands wrapped together.

"Hey," Christa said, sitting down. Antony was shocked by Tanya's beauty and did not respond, only shakily taking his seat at the table.

They sat in quiet for a while. Christa studied the intricate whorls of the wooden table, and Antony tried to keep his eyes off of Tanya. Eventually an Avox appeared with their dinners, which sparked some conversation.

"Delicious mutton," Jeptha said, breaking the silence. Their plates were filled with spiced mutton, broccoli, mushrooms, and buttery, crispy cashews doused in a syrupy, tangy sauce.

"Rather extravagant," Christa commented.

"This is watered down chardonnay compared to the real foods of the Capitol; they can be described as a wild merlot or cabernet," Tanya said, scooping some sauced cashews into her mouth.

"A wine fan?" Antony whispered nervously. "My Grandpa Tim loves a good zinfandel."

"A fine man," Tanya commented, sipping her own glass of zinfandel.

They fell into silence again until Christa asked for advice.

"So, any pointers about surviving the Deadly Games?" Christa inquired.

"Try and get some supplies, then find a secure hiding place. Killing off others probably isn't the best plan for either of you; waiting it out would seem to work," Jeptha replied smoothly, spearing a piece of broccoli with his silver fork.

"Good advice," Tanya commented. They continued to dine, chatting comfortably, as the train rode down the tracks to the Capitol.

...

 _District 7 Train Ride_

Dyanna Wang sat, prim and proper, at the table, the perfect escort. Her silky black hair was dyed with streaks of electric blue, and her eyes were icy, almost gray. Her eyelashes were naturally long and curled, and she was the epitome of beauty and the current Capitol style. Across from her sat the Capitol selected Mentor, Dareesa Burnard. Dareesa was the daughter of District 7's Mayor. She had a muscled body and nature-survival skills, and she was also betrothed to the President's nephew. These factors had earned her the spot as Mentor.

The tributes, Perrie and Harold, walked into the dining car hand in hand. Harold was still crying a little, and Perrie was wiping away his tears. Already, the Capitol feeds and virtual tabloids were bursting with stories about how these two, the girlfriend and the boyfriend's little brother, were seemingly inseparable. Dareesa smiled weakly at the two of them, and Dyanna adjusting her styled bangs.

"Come, sit," Dyanna instructed kindly, and the two tributes sat at the table.

And Avox strode into the room, placing glasses of ice water on the table as the train left the station and started on its journey to the Capitol. Perrie sipped her ice water, still holding Harold's hand.

"So, I think we should start talking," Dareesa announced after a while. "Talking about your plan. You're obviously sticking together, correct?"

"Yes," Perrie replied, squeezing Harold's much smaller hand. He was 12, but he seemed almost like 8 or 9 most of the time. "We're sticking together."

"Alright. Then my plan would be for Harold to stay as far away from the fighting as possible. Send him off to a meeting place while you get some supplies, Perrie, then find him. You will not and cannot be fighters if you want both of you to survive long, do you understand?"

"Yes," they both said.

The Avox reappeared, platters of food in his arms. The four began to dine on their turkey, brussell sprouts, corn, and mashed potatoes, conversing quietly and calmly.

Eventually the dinner wrapped up, and Dyanna helped Harold to his bedroom. Dareesa, who was only two years older than Perrie, felt like she could sympathize with her. She sat in the very back car with Perrie in strange silence.

"You know you both cannot win," Dareesa whispered eventually, when the night had become dark and satiny.

"I know. I feel guilty, but I hope he dies early. I can't make it to the end and have to kill him, but I don't love Harold or William enough to sacrifice my life for them or their happiness. It isn't a fairytale; people don't do things like that in the real world."

"It's life or death," Dareesa replied. "I understand, Perrie. I understand."

...

 _District 8 Train Ride_

Peninah boarded the train first, and Gene came on several minutes later, struggling in the arms of two Peacekeepers. The escort, Molly Crows, and the Capitol Mentor, Iygra Pennerhill, watched in disgust while Peninah just looked on with pity. Gene's face was bruised and his lip was split from a tussle with a Peacekeeper.

The Peacekeepers informed the other three that Gene had tried to escape and would be handcuffed for the duration of the train ride and whenever he was off-camera in the Capitol. He would be held privately in his room, where he would dine. The Peacekeepers tugged him to his room and stayed there with him; they would be guarding him all the way to the Capitol. The train chugged away from the station, leaving Molly, Iygra, and Peninah to sit in awkward, almost worried silence.

"Fearsome," Iygra eventually commented in a lilting accent. "I can work with fearsome."

"They'll never let him win," Molly said, taking a sip from a glass of iced tea she'd had before she boarded the train. "He's a riot and then another rebellion waiting to happen, just like most of District 8, no offense Peninah."

"None taken. Call me Penny," Peninah replied coolly. "We are a riotous bunch; the rebellion started in our alleyways and basements. There's still some in my District who think the rebellion's never stopped."

"Basketcases with a few screws loose, those Eighters," Molly whispered under her breath.

"We are crazy," Peninah said. "I have great hearing, Molly. I heard you."

Molly seemed very offended by Peninah's words, but Iygra was smiling.

"I can also work with sassy," she chuckled. Peninah smiled at her Mentor.

An Avox blundered into the room, delivering their evening meals. She laid out the 3 platters and then left, carrying the fourth to Gene's guarded room. The boy was shouting to be freed. The Avox closed the doors on his way out to block the sound of Gene's screams.

The dinner consisted of sugar and honey encrusted ham, biscuits, peas, and cauliflower. Peninah gulped up her food; she was poor, and hadn't eaten in almost a day. Iygra and Molly ate slower and more politely, but they excused Peninah's ravenous hunger.

Eventually their pleasant meal was finished, and Peninah parted ways with them and retreated to her room.

"Now it is just us, the socialite and the war hardened general," Molly whispered, sipping her ice tea. "What do you think of their odds?"

"Fearsome and sassy," Iygra murmured. "I can work with fearsome and sassy."

...

 _District 9 Train Ride_

Kana Ray watched, proud, as her two tributes strutted into the dining car, confident. They were both on the older side of the spectrum. Unity was strong and muscled, unlike most of her District; Ferdinand was no where near as muscular, but he was healthy and fit by District 9 standards.

Kana shot a look at the Capitol Mentor, Gregor Capplain. He was a strong, muscled ex-Peacekeeper with a balding head and a face creased with sun tanned wrinkles. He shook hands with Unity and Ferdinand before they sat down.

"Welcome," Gregor boomed as the train began its journey to the Capitol. "I am Gregor Capplain, your Mentor."

"Hello, Mr. Capplain," Unity said politely.

"Yeah, hello," Ferdinand grunted. His thoughts were focused on his brother, Giulio, who would have no family if Ferdinand did in the Deadly Games.

"I am Kana Ray, your escort!" Kana announced, her high pitched voice like the song of wind chimes serenading in the breeze. Unity smiled at her; Kana reminded Unity of her oldest sister, Undula.

An Avox strolled into the room, platters piled high with food in her hands. They carried blackened, spiced pork, asparagus, green bell pepper slices, and celery. The four of them dug into their meals.

"So, any advice at all?" Unity asked Gregor.

"Fight. Most everyone else will be weak or shying away from fighting. You two are stronger and older than most. You can take the fight and win it and be a dominating force in the Arena," Gregor responded.

"So you will help us make it back home, then, to the best of your ability?" Ferdinand inquired.

"Yes, Mr. Crovin. I am here to instruct you to help you survive. I am also here to help you sort out your feelings. The same goes for Kana. If you need help with anything, come to us."

"Thank you, Mr. Capplain, Ms. Ray," Unity said.

"Please, call me Gregor," Gregor said with a smile.

...

 _District 10 Train Ride_

Kasia Ritter, the escort, was horribly craving a nap, but she kept her eyes open as the tributes boarded the train. Saela and Desmond sat down as the train roared away from the station. They both tried their best to be polite. Kasia smiled at them.

Their Capitol Mentor, Tassel Fyns, was a curvy woman who had spent a decade modeling before she was recruited for the army. She became a Peacekeeper for the Capitol during the rebellion. She was the face of many a propaganda shoot, with her motto "Taming the rebels in style; anyone can do it!"

Tassel and Kasia chatted with the tributes.

"So, what's your family life like?" Kasia asked, conjuring conversation with her charm.

"I live with my mom and big sis, Salome," Saela announced, leaning back in her chair. An Avox appeared and dropped off 4 ice waters at the table.

"I live with my parents and big brothers Keith and Drew," Desmond answered before sipping his water.

"What were you planning on doing before you got Reaped?" Tassel inquired, enjoying this questioning session.

"I was going to work on the ranch my family lives on and grow a nice, giant family," Saela answered.

"I was going to follow in my parents' footsteps and become butchers," Desmond replied.

"Simple but fulfilling occupations and goals," Kasia commented.

"Yes. A simple, normal life," Saela muttered. Desmond sighed. They both knew that life was gone.

The Avox came into the dining car again, toting 4 platters holding decadent food. She laid them before Kasia, Tassel, Saela, and Desmond carefully before scurrying out of the room.

The 4 dug into their meals of goose doused in lemony sauce and capers, cucumbers, mashed sweet potatoes, and steamed carrots.

"You may not be immediately interested at the current time, but I have a set of plans for the best way to win," Tassel mentioned after they'd been eating for about a minute.

"Continue," Saela murmured.

"I've heard that there will be rings of things; food and simple survival materials will be on the outer rings. You dash in just a little and pick up some food and water and maybe a knife, but don't go into the fray where people will be fighting over big weapons and killing one another. Take a lot; these Games will probably last more than a couple of days. Find somewhere away from the crowds and others, and camp out until you need to interact and kill to win, and then hope you have enough skill to outcompete the others or enough strength to outlast them."

"Good advice," Desmond muttered through a mouthful of goose. "Could you repeat it?"

...

 _District 11 Train Ride_

Mina Taylor was extremely grouchy as she stared at her company, the Capitol Mentor Discus Foreman. Discus was her ex-boyfriend, a strong Peacekeeper recently dismissed from duty, and the stupid Gamemakers, Cicero Avitsio their stumbling leader, had matched them together. Mina tossed her bubble gum pink tresses over her shoulder exasperatedly as Atla and Brayden strode into the dining car.

"Hello," Atla said. "You are?"

"I am Mina Taylor, your lovely escort."

"Exactly the opposite of lovely," Discus smirked.

"This is Discus Foreman, your Mentor and my _ex_ boyfriend," Mina hissed.

"Well then. Some tension," Atla chuckled.

"Tension is an understatement," Brayden whispered to Atla as Mina and Discus locked eyes, quietly waging a war caused by their ill-fated romance.

The tension was cut when an Avox appeared, handing out their dinners on silver platters. Venison, mashed potatoes, creamed corn, and lettuce drizzled with ranch filled the plates. They then ate. Mina and Discus ate their food quickly and stormed away to their separate rooms, leaving Brayden and Atla alone.

"So, how's life?" Atla asked Brayden.

"Crappy, considering I just got Reaped to go kill 23 other kids," Brayden said, making Atla chuckle. "You?"

"Pretty much the same."

"How's family?"

"I live with my cousin Rheya. You?"

"My father." Brayden said this, suddenly cold and full of hate.

"Tough relationship?"

"He's a hardass, if that's what you mean."

"Definitely what I meant."

The Avox walked over to them, handing them two chalices of sparkling grape juice.

"To friendship and the Games," Atla said.

"To friendship and the Games," Brayden returned, and the two clinked their glasses together in a mock celebration.

...

 _District 12 Train Ride_

Edna Trinket, the escort, stared at the virtual hologram of her teenage daughter, Esther Trinket, standing with her father and Edna's husband at a gala in the Capitol. Already Edna missed them. She looked up as the Mentor entered the room.

Solomon Reyes, an ex-Peacekeeper, was a tall, dark skinned man with an imposing feel about him. He slid into his seat, and moments later the tributes walked in.

Anya was still shaking like a leaf from the Reapings, and Dean was cold and distant as he sat down in his chair. Edna smiled at the both of them, trying to comfort them.

"Hello Anya and Dean," she said warmly, patting their hands. Anya bit her lip, holding back tears, and Dean's hand shot back as if Edna's touch was fire. He rubbed his hands, glaring at Edna.

"I don't like to be touched," Dean hissed. "May I go to my room?"

"I...if you like," Edna murmured, and an Avox directed Dean to his bedroom. Edna felt hurt. She was just trying to be open, happy, welcoming. She was just trying to be kind, to soothe the pain of being Reaped.

Anya grabbed Edna's hand, squeezing it. At least Anya appreciated Edna's actions.

"You remind me of my Mama," Anya said, wiping her tears from my eyes. "Mama needs me to be strong and act my age."

"Yes, you need to be strong," Solomon said sweetly, smiling at Anya. "You need to be very strong."

Their dinners arrived in the hands of the Avox; quail, buttery pasta, squash, and broiled red potatoes. They ate in silence, and then Anya went off to her room to go rest up.

"Such an innocent, innocent, innocent girl," Edna whispered.

"And sadly, she doesn't stand a damn chance," Solomon grunted before he too retreated to his bed.

...

 **A/N: Wow, this chapter was 4,000+ words! It took me a good part of a week to write this; I hope it helps you get to know the tributes! Cleaning up of tributes and parades next chapter!**

 **-Tracee**


	5. The Profiles of the First Games

The two anchors of all Hunger Games related TV programs, Faustina LeBoreaux and Toulouse Edwards, sat behind a swerving, metallic desk.

"Hello, and welcome to this special program about our 24 tributes!" Faustina said.

"Today we will be going through the virtual profiles of the tributes!" Toulouse boomed. "Enjoy!"

The screen faded and was replaced by 24 successive profiles of each tribute.

 _ **District 1 Female**_

 _Name: Lydia Caranof_

 _Age: 15_

 _Height: 5'6''_

 _Weight: 137 lbs._

 _Estimated Odds: 12 - 1_

 _Hair color: Blonde_

 _Eye color: Blue_

 _Nationality: Russian and Swedish_

 _Main Strength: Speed_

 _Main Weakness: Naivety_

 _Family: Irene Caranof, mother, and Laura Caranof, sister_

 _Friends: Tina Ali and Renae Opal_

 _Token: Mother's wedding ring_

 _Escort: Taura Ettwieler_

 _Mentor: Damius Lushaire_

 _Stylist: Geronimo Igorson_

 _Prep Team: Hattie Ryke, Severus Lomean, and Cadmilla Franquis_

 ** _District 1 Male_**

 _Name: Francis Ridgemond_

 _Age: 13_

 _Height: 5'2''_

 _Weight: 84 lbs._

 _Estimated Odds: 22-1_

 _Hair color: Brown_

 _Eye color: Brown_

 _Nationality: French, English, and Greek_

 _Main Strength: Cunning_

 _Main Weakness: Weak_

 _Family: None_

 _Friends: None_

 _Token: Rusty screw_

 _Escort: Tauria Ettwieler_

 _Mentor: Damisu Lushaire_

 _Stylist: Geena Direkoane_

 _Prep Team: Freidrich Hindle, Vivette Dass, Erdon Bastille_

 ** _District 2 Female_**

 _Name: Rufina Cameltrie_

 _Age: 18_

 _Height: 5'11''_

 _Weight: 148 lbs._

 _Estimated Odds: 6-1_

 _Hair color: Russet_

 _Eye color: Brown_

 _Nationality: Arabic and Greek_

 _Main Strength: Strength_

 _Main Weakness: Not very fast_

 _Family: Rufus Cameltrie, father, Elissina Cameltrie, mother, and Tressa Cameltrie, sister_

 _Friends: Erwin Poet_

 _Token: Diamond earring and opal earring_

 _Escort: Jorjetta Belize_

 _Mentor: Rhodesia Atherherd_

 _Stylist: Triala Keventiks_

 _Prep Team: Rhiassa Wendile, Pyke Skor, and Burnare Cisleighco_

 ** _District 2 Male_**

 _Name: Shem Evis_

 _Age: 16_

 _Height: 6'1''_

 _Weight: 127 lbs._

 _Estimated Odds: 8-1_

 _Hair color: Brown_

 _Eye color: Gray_

 _Nationality: Israeli_

 _Main Strength: Stealth_

 _Main Weakness: Not very strong_

 _Family: Cain Evis, father, Renee Evis, step-mother_

 _Friends: Frank Commis, Rachael Yurt, and Gram Oslo_

 _Token: Golden compass_

 _Escort: Jorjetta Belize_

 _Mentor: Rhodesia Atherherd_

 _Stylist: Hughson Gratzie_

 _Prep Team: Yaenna Flawless, Iodessa Vice, and Odysseus Laie_

 ** _District 3 Female_**

 _Name: Quissa Spinnet_

 _Age: 13_

 _Height: 5'2''_

 _Weight: 85 lbs._

 _Estimated Odds: 36-1_

 _Hair color: Dirty blonde_

 _Eye color: Green_

 _Nationality: English and Spanish_

 _Main Strength: Speed_

 _Main Weakness: Weak_

 _Family: Quentin Spinnet, father_

 _Friends: Tomas Perez and Fionna Grate_

 _Token: Ruby_

 _Escort: Rwanda Uggisil_

 _Mentor: Uriel Fless_

 _Stylist: Melania Weiss_

 _Prep Team: Darius Kang, Lochlainn Bose, and Trensa Leap_

 ** _District 3 Male_**

 _Name: Barnie Comber_

 _Age: 12_

 _Height: 4'7''_

 _Weight: 81 lbs._

 _Estimated Odds: 58-1_

 _Hair color: Brown_

 _Eye color: Brown_

 _Nationality: German_

 _Main Strength: Hiding_

 _Main Weakness: Weak_

 _Family: Therese Comber, mother, Franklin Comber, father, Hugh, brother, Greg, brother, Hanna, sister, Jacqueline, sister, Kingston, brother, Cara, sister, Franklin Jr., brother, Erin, sister, Rhys, brother, Charlie, brother, Dana, sister, and Maria, sister._

 _Friends: Don Camero_

 _Token: Wooden crucifix_

 _Escort: Rwanda Uggisil_

 _Mentor: Uriel Fless_

 _Stylist: Wylla Rote_

 _Prep Team: Tremella Crowe, Vyncynt Charles, and Ernadette Claise_

 ** _District 4 Female_**

 _Name: Yara Tame_

 _Age: 17_

 _Height: 5'9''_

 _Weight: 137 lbs._

 _Estimated Odds: 9-1_

 _Hair color: Ash blonde_

 _Eye color: Gray_

 _Nationality: Portuguese, Arabic, Swedish, and Dutch_

 _Main Strength: Strength_

 _Main Weakness: Not very fast_

 _Family: Ivette Tame, mother, Margery King, aunt, Nina King, cousin, Faye King, cousin_

 _Friends: Toria Rey_

 _Token: Piece of a fishing hook_

 _Escort: Tiny Faranoki_

 _Mentor: Huda Rasmus_

 _Stylist: Hyatt Ercc_

 _Prep Team: Deana Quotros, Blanche Osmins, and Loocas Rayb_

 ** _District 4 Male_**

 _Name: Rhydeson Crumbridge_

 _Age: 15_

 _Height: 5'8''_

 _Weight: 130 lbs._

 _Estimated Odds: 11-1_

 _Hair color: Red_

 _Eye color: Brown_

 _Nationality: Irish and English_

 _Main Strength: Cunning_

 _Main Weakness: Not very appealing_

 _Family: Allison Crumbridge, mother, Richard Crumbridge, father_

 _Friends: None_

 _Token: Silver chain necklace_

 _Escort: Tiny Faranoki_

 _Mentor: Huda Rasmus_

 _Stylist: Fiornella Pietro_

 _Prep Team: Piza Wyncrest, Duncan Phlips, Cadaver Quentinsins_

 ** _District 5 Female_**

 _Name: Katya Reid_

 _Age: 15_

 _Height: 5'1''_

 _Weight: 79 lbs._

 _Estimated Odds: 29-1_

 _Hair color: Red_

 _Eye color: Hazel_

 _Nationality: Russian, Ukrainian, English, and Irish_

 _Main Strength: Speed_

 _Main Weakness: Weak_

 _Family: Meagan Thomassin, mother, Jorge Thomassin, step father, and Vincent, step brother_

 _Friends: Riella Frayne_

 _Token: Bronze ring_

 _Escort: Soprana Wallis_

 _Mentor: Askia Tutchello_

 _Stylist: Damon Juckrae_

 _Prep Team: Octa Rheialla, Flavo Samsetto, and Venn Biet_

 ** _District 5 Male_**

 _Name: Edmund Lee_

 _Age: 18_

 _Height: 6'3''_

 _Weight: 159 lbs._

 _Estimated Odds: 9-1_

 _Hair color: Brown_

 _Eye color: Brown_

 _Nationality: Italian and Spanish_

 _Main Strength: Strength_

 _Main Weakness: Slow_

 _Family: Hale Lee, Great Uncle_

 _Friends: Gunnar Tinson and Charley Iew_

 _Token: Silver pocket watch_

 _Escort: Soprana Wallis_

 _Mentor: Askia Tutchello_

 _Stylist: Gressa Yamtke_

 _Prep Team: Fjorina Bloke, Karles Huraire, and Wylly Dadas_

 ** _District 6 Female_**

 _Name: Christa Fray_

 _Age: 16_

 _Height: 5'6''_

 _Weight: 121 lbs._

 _Estimated Odds: 24-1_

 _Hair color: Black_

 _Eye color: Blue_

 _Nationality: Italian, French, and Romanian_

 _Main Strength: Cunning_

 _Main Weakness: Not adept with weapons_

 _Family: Gabriella Fray, mother, Todd Fray, brother_

 _Friends: Lise Raq_

 _Token: Wax seal_

 _Escort: Tanya Sydson_

 _Mentor: Jeptha Sydson_

 _Stylist: Adrienne Lusikski_

 _Prep Team: Ra Eldrigg, Cheya Normos, and Agro Chestry_

 ** _District 6 Male_**

 _Name: Antony Doros_

 _Age: 14_

 _Height: 5'1''_

 _Weight: 94 lbs._

 _Estimated Odds: 34-1_

 _Hair color: Black_

 _Eye color: Brown_

 _Nationality: Greek, Serbian, and Italian_

 _Main Strength: Hiding_

 _Main Weakness: Weak_

 _Family: Tim Doros, grandfather_

 _Friends: Rik Chester_

 _Token: Ancient Coin_

 _Escort: Tanya Sydson_

 _Mentor: Jeptha Sydson_

 _Stylist: Prestyn Carcis_

 _Prep Team: Lumiere Vincenzo, Atrium Collins, and Wolfe Verin_

 ** _District 7 Female_**

 _Name: Perrie Vicetto_

 _Age: 17_

 _Height: 5'9''_

 _Weight: 126 lbs._

 _Estimated Odds: 11-1_

 _Hair color: Ash blonde_

 _Eye color: Blue_

 _Nationality: Italian, French, Dutch, and German_

 _Main Strength: Adept with an axe_

 _Main Weakness: Terrible balance_

 _Family: Randall Vicetto, father, Jan Vicetto, mother, Hattie Vicetto, sister, Maddie Vicetto, sister_

 _Friends: William Deere, Harold Deere, and Genie Willis_

 _Token: Wooden ball_

 _Escort: Dyanna Wang_

 _Mentor: Dareesa Burnard_

 _Stylist: Quia Bustard_

 _Prep Team: Loki Teams, Dragon Woco, and Nala Kex_

 ** _District 7 Male_**

 _Name: Harold Deere_

 _Age: 12_

 _Height: 4'5''_

 _Weight: 68 lbs._

 _Estimated Odds: 68-1_

 _Hair color: Brown_

 _Eye color: Brown_

 _Nationality: German and Slovakian_

 _Main Strength: Small size/hiding_

 _Main Weakness: Weak_

 _Family: George Deere, father, Lacey Deere, mother, William Deere, brother_

 _Friends: Perrie Vicetto, William Deere, and Tobie Rola_

 _Token: Wooden wolf_

 _Escort: Dyanna Wang_

 _Mentor: Dareesa Burnard_

 _Stylist: Rotunda Cayman_

 _Prep Team: Ajac Peterson, Coop Andrin, and Petra Cashews_

 ** _District 8 Female_**

 _Name: Peninah Morris_

 _Age: 17_

 _Height: 5'8''_

 _Weight: 123 lbs._

 _Estimated Odds: 14-1_

 _Hair color: Blonde_

 _Eye color: Green_

 _Nationality: English, Dutch, and Korean_

 _Main Strength: Likability_

 _Main Weakness: Not very strong_

 _Family: Cindie Morris, mother, and Henry Morris, father_

 _Friends: Kya Reet_

 _Token: Emerald ring_

 _Escort: Molly Crows_

 _Mentor: Iygra Pennerhill_

 _Stylist: Timeo Valanche_

 _Prep Team: Zai Roamer, Saga Rase, and Arabelle Quevv_

 ** _District 8 Male_**

 _Name: Gene Arst_

 _Age: 13_

 _Height: 5'3''_

 _Weight: 134 lbs._

 _Estimated Odds: 27-1_

 _Hair color: Black_

 _Eye color: Brown_

 _Nationality: Japanese and English_

 _Main Strength: Fiery personality_

 _Main Weakness: Slow_

 _Family: None_

 _Friends: None_

 _Token: Wood chip_

 _Escort: Molly Crows_

 _Mentor: Iygra Pennerhill_

 _Stylist: Ashriana Katkos_

 _Prep Team: Dria Velkin, Devon Chivalski, and Finnia Cambrie_

 ** _District 9 Female_**

 _Name: Unity Carden_

 _Age: 18_

 _Height: 6'1''_

 _Weight: 154 lbs._

 _Estimated Odds: 7-1_

 _Hair color: Black_

 _Eye color: Brown_

 _Nationality: South African, Sudanese, and Kenyan_

 _Main Strength: Strength_

 _Main Weakness: Not very fast_

 _Family: Romeo Carden, father, Undula Carden, sister, Umbria Carden, sister_

 _Friends: Cathleen Tomik_

 _Token: Silver chain with platinum charm_

 _Escort: Kana Ray_

 _Mentor: Gregor Capplain_

 _Stylist: Ivanka Wilts_

 _Prep Team: Stevia Korkest, Arjun Lekemo, and Quinn Bolts_

 ** _District 9 Male_**

 _Name: Ferdinand Crovin_

 _Age: 16_

 _Height: 5'7''_

 _Weight: 120 lbs._

 _Estimated Odds: 10-1_

 _Hair color: Blonde_

 _Eye color: Brown_

 _Nationality: Dutch, Mongolian, and Spanish_

 _Main Strength: Strength_

 _Main Weakness: Not very fast_

 _Family: Giulio Crovin, brother_

 _Friends: Edison Crafter_

 _Token: Father's wedding ring_

 _Escort: Kana Ray_

 _Mentor: Gregor Capplain_

 _Stylist: Doriana Asterlee_

 _Prep Team: Tereza Ditee, Orlassa Huber, and Jaxsin Cring_

 ** _District 10 Female_**

 _Name: Saela Forth_

 _Age: 16_

 _Height: 5'4''_

 _Weight: 98 lbs._

 _Estimated Odds: 26-1_

 _Hair color: Black_

 _Eye color: Hazel_

 _Nationality: Spanish and Irish_

 _Main Strength: Speed_

 _Main Weakness: Weak_

 _Family: Sara Forth, mother, and Salome Forth, sister_

 _Friends: Cassandra Espenson_

 _Token: Jade studded hair tie_

 _Escort: Kasia Ritter_

 _Mentor: Tassel Fyns_

 _Stylist: Rovalla Skewt_

 _Prep Team: Ford Dunner, Balsia Cardew, and Gerri Haplack_

 ** _District 10 Male_**

 _Name: Desmond King_

 _Age: 15_

 _Height: 5'6''_

 _Weight: 116 lbs._

 _Estimated Odds: 22-1_

 _Hair color: Brown_

 _Eye color: Brown_

 _Nationality: Iranian, Lebanese, and Botswana_

 _Main Strength: Cunning_

 _Main Weakness: Not very strong_

 _Family: Rosa King, mother, Dave King, father, Keith King, brother, Drew King, brother_

 _Friends: Trent Rosenbough_

 _Token: Bracelet_

 _Escort: Kasia Ritter_

 _Mentor: Tassel Fyns_

 _Stylist: Eris Poenee_

 _Prep Team: Artema Dare, Jaydra Esex, Jonah Wilson_

 ** _District 11 Female_**

 _Name: Atla Harris_

 _Age: 15_

 _Height: 5'5''_

 _Weight: 101 lbs._

 _Estimated Odds: 24-1_

 _Hair color: Black_

 _Eye color: Brown_

 _Nationality: Moroccan, Somalian, and Tanzanian_

 _Main Strength: Cunning_

 _Main Weakness: Not very strong_

 _Family: Rheya Harris, cousin_

 _Friends: None_

 _Token: Dried grass bracelet_

 _Escort: Mina Taylor_

 _Mentor: Discus Foreman_

 _Stylist: Oskaro Guchello_

 _Prep Team: Enid Far, Agnes Assissi, Blaine Mikels_

 ** _District 11 Male_**

 _Name: Brayden Sellery_

 _Age: 17_

 _Height: 6'4''_

 _Weight: 137 lbs._

 _Estimated Odds: 15-1_

 _Hair color: Blonde_

 _Eye color: Green_

 _Nationality: Dutch and English_

 _Main Strength: Speed_

 _Main Weakness: Not very strong_

 _Family: Nadio Sellery, father_

 _Friends: Cassie Reigner_

 _Token: Father's Capitol Watch_

 _Escort: Mina Taylor_

 _Mentor: Discus Foreman_

 _Stylist: Casra Wilendree_

 _Prep Team: Wilton Frane, Xenia Lusch, and Fallow Simeo_

 ** _District 12 Female_**

 _Name: Anya Wishrell_

 _Age: 12_

 _Height: 4'9''_

 _Weight: 79 lbs._

 _Estimated Odds: 74-1_

 _Hair color: Red_

 _Eye color: Green_

 _Nationality: Irish, Ukrainian, and Serbian_

 _Main Strength: Hiding_

 _Main Weakness: Weak_

 _Family: Carolyn Wishrell, mother, Sonya Wishrell, sister, Natasha Wishrell, sister, Sergei Wishrell, brother_

 _Friends: Gianna Westerland_

 _Token: Golden ring_

 _Escort: Edna Trinket_

 _Mentor: Solomon Reyes_

 _Stylist: Peachie Arden_

 _Prep Team: Flora Baetch, Edi Gangrio, and Viv Katkroski_

 ** _District 12 Male_**

 _Name: Dean Bask_

 _Age: 18_

 _Height: 5'11''_

 _Weight: 142 lbs._

 _Estimated Odds: 18-1_

 _Hair color: Brown_

 _Eye color: Brown_

 _Nationality: German and English_

 _Main Strength: Strong_

 _Main Weakness: Not very fast_

 _Family: Jack Hupperlie, uncle, and Mark Bask, brother_

 _Friends: Iza Amore_

 _Token: Leather bracelet branded with his initials_

 _Escort: Edna Trinket_

 _Mentor: Solomon Reyes_

 _Stylist: Cossio Rontero_

 _Prep Team: Aqua Drye, Tusk Xantho, and Janna Liseonce_

"It seems that we have our Top 5 from estimated odds: Rufina Cameltrie, District 2, Shem Evis, District 2, Yara Tame, District 4, Edmund Lee, District 5, and Unity Carden, District 9," Toulouse told the camera.

"That's it for this program!" Faustina cried. "See you soon!"

 _..._

 _Rufina Cameltrie, 18, District 2_

The tributes were almost to the Capitol, and Rufina had flipped on the TV in her room. A rerun of the Reapings was ending, and a new program was playing. It featured Faustina LeBoreaux and Toulosue Edwards. A profile of every tribute had been assembled.

"District 2 Female, Rufina Cameltrie, age 18," Faustina read from off screen. "Five foot eleven inches, 148 pounds, 6-1 odds of winning the Deadly Games."

Rufina whistled. 6-1?! She watched the rest of the broadcast; her predicted odds were the best. There were a few others who had close to her odds, but Rufina had the best odds. Damn, she thought, I have the best odds.

She surveyed Unity and Edmund and was a little worried. They were both tall and strong. She shook her head. She could best them, though.

Rufina laid down in her bed and drifted off to sleep.

...

 _Anya Wishrell, 12, District 12_

Anya watched as the program played. Then her profile came up, second last.

"District 12 Female, Anya Wishrell, age 12," Toulouse read. "Four foot nine, 79 pounds, 74-1 odds of winning the Deadly Games."

Anya curled up in her fluffy bed, turning the TV off. She began to weep again, wishing she could be with her mother and siblings one last time.

...

 **A/N: So this is an extra little tidbit! I think this is how I may write the Reapings in the future, because how I've been doing it is rather tiring. Also, I know there really isn't such a thing as Nationalities in Panem, but I added it to give the characters more depth. Also, the English in the nationalities is for England and the UK; I didn't add American because, technically, most Panemians are ancestors of Americans. Next up (I promise this time) will be the parade.**

 **P.S.: I just got The Crown by Kiera Cass, so forgive me if I don't update for a while!**

 **-Tracee**


	6. The Chariot Rides of the First Games

A/N: Not all tributes will be in this chapter, and some tributes may get more time to shine than others.

...

 _Lydia Caranof, District 1_

Lydia had been asleep for only a couple of hours when the train arrived in the Capitol during the dead of night. Damius came into her room and told her to sleep; they wouldn't be leaving until the sun rose.

She tossed and turned in the extravagant bed, burying her head in the feather filled pillows and wrapping herself in the silken sheets. Nothing helped her fall asleep. She wished she was back home, where her mother would be picking herbs from the garden in the wee hours of the morning to make a morning salad with chopped, hard boiled egg. Her sister, Laura, would be trying out the wooden crutches her boyfriend, Hary, had devised for her, hobbling around the kitchen, laughing and smiling, as her mother cooked. Lydia would also be joyous, and their little family would be celebrating that they had escaped yet another Reaping unscathed.

So lost in her reverie of home, Lydia didn't realize she'd fallen asleep and tumbled into the world of dreams until Damius was shaking her roughly, telling her to awaken.

She slid out of bed; the Avox, waiting by the door, handed her two flashy dresses; one violet, the other gold. She slipped on the golden one and walked out into the dining car.

Francis was dressed in a smart blue dress shirt and brown trousers. Tauria was overdone as always, her dark green eyeshadow like twin green planets, hovering around her eyes. Damius was dressed in a simple white dress shirt and black dress pants.

"Out into the sunshine of the Capitol," Damius said, grinning, as the train doors squealed open.

Hundreds of Capitols had lined up at the train station, happily crying out to the two tributes. They were celebrities of sorts, along with the 24 others.

"I have my money on you, little girl!" a preposterously rotund man with a pink wig cried out. "Do well and earn me some bills!"

Lydia was astounded by the number of people and wondered what the turnout would be for people who had good odds, like Rufina or Unity. Her odds were not terrible, 12 to 1, but they weren't great enough to garner enough attention for her to be a big player in the Pre-Games rambles and musings.

She was escorted away from the station and through the streets, which had been cleared by Peacekeepers. People shouted words of encouragement and recognition.

"It's the District 1's! Lydia and Francis!" a boy shrieked. "Didn't you say the little boy was gonna die, Papa?" the boy said, turning to his father.

Francis began to hold back tears; with 22-1 odds, little to no one had bet on him and were imagining him a nice, easy kill. Lydia had to admit, he'd only gotten a score in the 20's because he was healthy and from District 1, which produced able bodied people normally. Personally, she would give him something in the early 30's. But she was no statistics analyst, so she decided to push the matter from her mind.

They had finished their walk down the promenade from the station, and a newly constructed building, large, ovular, and fat, towered before them. The Remake Center.

Tauria and Damius smiled and led the two tributes into the building.

...

 _Brayden Sellery, District 11_

Brayden felt uncomfortable as the man had him undress and step into a special metal chamber. Jets of clear, tepid water splashed across his lanky body, and then suds were deposited onto his body as well. More water, and Brayden's first Capitol bath was done.

He stumbled out of the chamber, sopping wet, and the man handed him a towel. Brayden dried himself off as he surveyed the man. The man had honey colored hair sculpted in an interesting fashion, and his skin seemed to sparkle like gold.

"I am Wilton, one of your helpers," Wilton said. "Follow me; the rest of the Prep Team, Xenia and Fallow, are waiting in the other room."

Brayden kept the towel tight around his waist as he followed Wilton into the adjacent chamber. A purple colored woman and a tall, lean man stood before them. The tall man looked like a beanstalk, his hair was dyed green and the clothing her wore imitated vegetation. The woman was Xenia, and the man was Fallow.

They had him lay down on a metal table and Fallow instructed him to remove the towel. Brayden tentatively followed their instruction, and soon they were ripping hair off his legs and arms and waxing his newly "freed" skin.

"Some tough leg hairs," Xenia growled as she tore a strip from his calf, pulling out a good deal of hair. Brayden cringed and tried to feel comfortable, but it was nearly impossible.

Eventually they had stopped prying out all the hair from his follicles, they had him dress in simple white underwear, and they began to survey his body.

"Well muscled," Wilton said. "Casra can display that through the clothes she crafts for him."

Brayden had no idea who Casra was, but he hoped she wouldn't rip out the only hair he had left on his body; the hair on his head.

"Some bronze makeup with accentuate his features. Should we darken his hair?" Xenia mused, circling Brayden.

"No. Leave him natural, though the bronze will add another layer to his appeal," Fallow answered.

They experimented by brushing several different shades of bronze makeup onto Brayden while he stood there, gritting his teeth. They held certain colors of fabric up to his skin and even applied thin layers of bronze eyeliner to his eyes.

"Eye...liner?" Brayden whispered, finally unable to take it. "Isn't that for girls?"

"It's all the trend now, dear," Xenia said, applying another layer to his eyes. "You will a catalyst for bronze eyeliner if you do well in the Deadly Games."

"Wonderful," Brayden murmured as the Prep Team finished assessing him. It was almost as bad as how his father assessed his skills as "too poor" every single day back home. At least, unlike most of the tributes, Brayden wasn't leaving anything behind at home that was worth returning to.

The Prep Team had him dress in a simple white cotton shirt and some silky white, knee length pants. They then sent him into the next room, where his stylist, Casra, who would be designing his clothing. Brayden took a deep breath and opened the door.

...

 _Rufina Cameltrie, District 2_

"Hello," the stylist said as Rufina strolled into the room.

Rufina seemed like a goddess; after being poked, plucked, prodded, waxed, cleaned, and analyzed for over two hours, she was relieved to be away from her Prep Team. She seemed flawless, and she almost seemed to glow. Smudges of leftover eye-shadow, lilac and magenta, ringed her eyes, and her lips had been left in a bright red varnish, making her look important and in charge.

"Hello," Rufina returned, wiping a few stray strands of her wavy, russet colored hair out of her eyes. She magnificent.

"My name is Triala Keventiks," the stylist replied. Her hair was dyed so it looked like pure gold, and her skin was porcelain. She wore dark purple makeup and clothing, and she smiled, revealing a small metal piercing on her tongue.

"Rufina Cameltrie," Rufina returned. "Although you already know that."

"Of course," Triala said, laughing. The small bauble on her tongue waggled around as she laughed. Even though Triala seemed fine compared to many of the Capitol folk she had met, the piercing still was making her uncomfortable.

They both sat down in two lush, padded white chairs. Triala relaxed, leaning back into the chair, while Rufina sat rigid, uncompromising, attentive. Triala pulled out a sketchbook and lightly drew a human figure in charcoal; then she added Rufina's feature to the human base.

"So, did Rhiassa, Pyke, and Burnare treat you well?" Triala inquired after a while.

"Well enough," Rufina replied.

"Okay, down to business. I am working with Shem's stylist, Hughson, to design your parade costumes. You will ride in chariots before all the Capitol as a welcome of sorts. We have designed this."

She took out various gray colored pencils, and quickly sketched a rock-like dress that seemed entirely lifelike.

"I like it," Rufina murmured.

"You will be granite, and Shem will be limestone," Triala said.

"Wonderful," Rufina said, becoming bored.

"Well, the outfits are almost complete. We just need to do measurements."

Triala whipped out a tape measure and began to take Rufina's proportions.

...

 _Gene Arst, District 8_

Ashriana, Gene's stylist, ushered him into a room where his District partner, Peninah, and her stylist, Timeo, were waiting. They pulled in the finish chariot outfits on the golden, gleaming coat rack on wheels. They unzipped the black bags over the garments and removed them.

Ashriana and Timeo revealed two outfits made out of a patchwork of fabrics in a variety of colors, all swirled together to form a cohesive piece of clothing. Peninah seemed mollified by the clothing; she'd been afraid it would be something totally horrendous. But Gene thought it _was_ horrendous.

"Is there any rhyme or reason to this?! Did you just slap together some cloth scraps?! Is that how worthless we are?" Gene yelled, frowning.

"It's called art," Peninah snapped.

"It's called atrocity," Gene fired back, growling. "You expect me to wear that?"

"Would you rather go out naked?" Ashriana squealed, clearly offended. Gene lifted a fist, and two Peacekeepers rushed into the room. They clamped thick metal handcuffs around Gene's wrists.

"Stay quiet, Mr. Arst. The Gamemakers can and will kill you the second the Deadly Games begin if you continue to act like this."

Gene struggled against his restraints but eventually gave up, sighing.

"I'll wear the goddamn patchwork quilt if you need me to," Gene whispered, defeated.

"Good, then," Ashriana said.

Gene tried not to grimace in disgust as he shrugged on the purposefully messy looking mixture of fabrics.

...

 _Saela Forth, District 10_

Rovalla, Saela's stylist, led her and Desmond out of the Remake Center and down onto a long, nicely paved promenade. Thousands of Capitols had gathered in the bleachers on the sides of the street, and drummers began to roll out thunderous, complicated rhythms. Twelve chariots, each headed by a pair of muscled horses, waited in a row. District 1's chariot was at the very front, District 12's at the very back.

Rovalla and Desmond's stylist, Eris, had put together matching outfits for the two. Desmond looked like a steer, and Saela looked like an ewe. It wasn't exactly the most eye catching costume, but it represented their District's product; livestock.

Saela and Desmond boarded our chariot, and Saela stared down at the two horses that would pull the chariot. They were both white with a sprinkling of black spots, and they both seemed to be about 2 year old mares. Saela lived near a horse ranch in District 10, and had ridden from an early age. She gave both mares an encouraging pat as the parade began.

District 1 glided out first; Lydia and Francis were adorned in tight fitting silver costumes studded with faux jewels of all colors. Their arrival on the promenade was met by loud shouts of recognition and excitement. District 2 were the next out; Saela watched as the crowd exploded. Shem, dressed like limestone, and Rufina, dressed like granite, rocked their rock inspired costumes. They were two top favorites in the betting game as of. District 3 followed. Quissa and Barnie got lackluster applause compared to the first two chariots, but their costumes, metallic and gadget like, were compelling. District 4's chariot rattled onto the promenade. The cheers rose again; Yara and Rhydeson, dressed in blue to mimic the oceans, were also favorites. District 5 followed. Katya and Edmund stood tall in their chariot, dressed in costumes that were neon yellow to represent the energy their District produced. District 6 was next; Christa and Antony were dressed in modern, slim, and metallic costumes that mimicked the transportation their District crafted. District 7 zipped out onto the promenade. Perrie and Harold, dressed as a birch and oak tree respectively, held hands, and the crowd roared for them. District 8 came out next. Gene and Peninah were dressed in costumes made of at least fifty types of fabric in hundreds of colors. The crowd was fascinated with their costumes. District 9's chariot rode onto the promenade, and the cheers became even louder. Unity and Ferdinand were dressed in golden outfits to symbolize wheat. They were also favorites. Then the two mares moved forward, and Saela and Desmond were the center of attention.

They earned ample applause, and several people screamed about having bets on them. Saela tried to keep smiling. District 11 came out behind them. Brayden and Atla were dressed in fruit costumes. District 12 came last; Anya and Dean wore baggy miner's outfits.

All the chariots pulled into a cul-de-sac at the end of the promenade, and President Gaius Snow appeared, standing at a podium before the chariots.

"Welcome, tributes, to the Capitol!" The crowd screeched. "We hope you enjoy your stay. Now, go get some hard earned rest!" The Capitol chuckled as a whole as the chariots glided away. Saela sighed in relief. The ordeal was over.

...

 **A/N: So the parade is done! I hope you enjoyed it! Training is up next.**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Tracee**


	7. The 1st Training Day of the First Games

_Dean Bask, District 12_

Dean awoke, irritated and anxious. It was the first day of training, and Dean was apprehensive.

He didn't like to be analyzed or judged. When his Prep Team had practically gorged themselves on assessing him, he barely held back the flood of profanities that would drive them away. Now, all 23 other tributes, even his scrawny little District partner, Anya, would assess him, and stare at him, and smile as he most likely failed.

Dean had ample muscle from working for his neighbor, the blacksmith; he lugged metal to and from the blacksmith's workshop in return for a meager amount of food and a few coins every week. He could probably wield a few weapons, like a mace, that required only brute force. Still, he was worried.

An Avox set out a training outfit for him; all black, with his District number, 12, plastered everywhere in silver, marking him as the denizen of the poor District. He was a part of the "bane of Panem", as he had heard the Capitols and even other tributes refer to his District.

He slid into the athletic clothing and then walked into the dining room. The sun was glimmering over the horizon, and they had a good view from the 12th floor of the Training Center. Dean took a deep breath and confronted the others.

Edna, Solomon, and Anya were waiting, while the stylists, Cossio and Peachie, had begun to eat. Dean sat, and they dug into their meals. Blueberry pancakes, slathered in rich sweet sauces, with slices of cinnamon coated pear and apple to the side. There was also a pitcher of milk and eggs done every way imaginable on a giant porcelain platter. Dean hesitantly dug in; he was hungry, but he didn't want to seem too eager. He didn't want to give the Capitol satisfaction that he liked the food and would happily drown in it.

Soon the meal was concluded, and Dean scooped a last forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth before the Avox cleared the table. Edna began to give advice as the table was fully cleaned.

"Be prepared to be analyzed at all times by the Gamemakers. They will be scoring you later on based on the skills you display to them," Edna told Anya and Dean as they ate their last bites.

Dean sighed and wiped his mouth before Solomon lead them to the basement of the Training Center.

In the basement, two dozen stations had been set up for everything from sword fighting to knot tying. Dozens of instructors waited to teach, and Gamemakers watched from rows of cushioned chairs at the back of the large room. A tall, muscled man waited at the center of the training facility. Already, the tributes from Districts 2, 5, 8, and 10 were waiting by the man. Solomon shooed Anya and Dean over to the man. When ten minutes had passed, all 24 tributes had assembled, and the man began to talk.

"Hello. I am Akuri Wasasi, your Head Trainer," Akuri said. "Welcome to training."

...

 _Quissa Spinnet, District 3_

Quissa sighed, breathing hard, as Head Trainer Akuri introduced himself. Barnie and Quissa had been the last to arrive, almost two minutes late. She saw the Gamemakers glaring at her a little. She had been holding back the beginning of something big. These people worked, lived on schedules. Being late could deduct from her score as much as not being able to lift a sword. Quissa wiped her brow as Akuri began to talk about all the different stations. They followed him around the room as he pointed out the stations.

"Over on this side of the room are the weapons stations; archery, knives, spears, axes, swords, sickles, scythes, slingshots, and tridents. Then, over here, there are the survival stations; hunting, camouflage, edible plants, edible insects, hammock making, knots, fishing, fire making, shelters, snare-setting, and tree climbing. Over here are the other stations; boxing, hand-to-hand combat, wrestling, weight-lifting, the ropes course, and the obstacle course," Akuri said.

"While most of you will think it is smart to focus on the weapons, I will tell you that not everyone will die in one day. You may be out there for days, even weeks, and you need to know how to survive. I wish we had some statistics on how people fare with or without survival skills in the arena, but we don't. We'll be finding out those types of statistics from you."

Quissa gulped. She looked around at all the stations, biting her lip. Where to?

"After a few hours of training, we will have lunch, and then we will train a little more before you head back to your apartments for the day. After three days of training, you will show off your skills to the Gamemakers, and they will assign you a score for how you do. 1 will be the lowest; if you earn a 1, no offense, you most likely cannot even walk on your own. 12 will be the highest. 12 is nearly perfection; 9 or 10 is a more achievable, daunting score for most of you. I will be surprised if anyone in this group gets anything higher than a 10, but you can try your best. Now, I will let you go. Only two tributes at a station at once, and there is not definite number of stations you have to go to. On the second day, you will have to try the obstacle course. Also, you are not allowed to fight with any other tributes until the Games begin. If you do fight before the Games, your starting plate may explode and engulf you 'accidentally' before the Games start. One final rule; you must be training at all times. Now, go train!"

Quissa scurried away from Akuri, watching as Ferdinand and Unity raced to the sickles. Everyone else stared for a little bit, trying to decide where to go.

Quissa walked over to the snares section, where a slim, teal haired woman waited.

"Hello! I am Bactria, your trainer for this station," the woman said. "Do you have any knowledge of snares?"

Quissa shook her head, kneeling besides Bactria, who was fiddling with some wires. The whole station was a tiny section of forest in the stark cement and metal basement. Quissa ran her had along the fake bark of a fake oak as Bactria showed her how to make a simple snare, called a twitch up snare. The snare was pretty easy to make after Quissa watched Bactria make it a few times, and the snare would be essential to getting food in the arena. She set a few twitch up snares, and Bactria sent some stuffed rabbits into them. They effectively made the animal immobile. Quissa smiled, thanked Bactria, and headed over to fire making. Quissa had decided survival skills were probably going to be much more important than weaponry at this point.

...

 _Antony Doros, District 6_

After Akuri finished talking, Antony immediately started over to the weapons area. Already, Desmond and Saela had taken knives, so Antony went over to slingshots. The instructor, a weak looking man who had dyed himself almost entirely red, was named Divinio. He had a thick Capitol accent as he explained slingshots to Antony.

"There's several types of slingshots that we have here, but this one is the most basic; in fact, you can craft it in the arena from wood and other common materials pretty easily. All you need is a two pronged stick and some sort of wire or string and then some ammo."

"Can we shoot it now?" Antony asked, becoming bored. Divinio rolled his eyes, becoming annoyed with the young man as he showed Antony how to properly hold the slingshot. He helped him pull the slingshot back the right distance, and then Divinio helped Antony place the ammo, a small, half pound metal sphere, into the slingshot. Antony aimed at the wooden target cutout and scraped the left shoulder of the target.

"Good job!" Divinio said. "You just need to work on aim. Care to try again?"

"Can you kill people with these?" Antony inquired.

"Rarely, but you can inflict pain or kill if you use special ammo, like something sharp or spiked."

Antony tried shooting at the target twice more, and barely got it.

"This is impossible; how do you hit it right on?"

Divinio grabbed his own slingshot, grabbed three metal spheres, and fired them one after another at the targets. All three metal balls crashed into the heads of the wooden cutouts and crumpled them.

"That way," Divinio said. "You're not using correct form."

Antony tried several more times and become better with his aim before he left to go inspect the swords station.

...

 _Perrie Vicetto, District 7_

Harold stuck close to Perrie as she walked over to the axe station. She flexed her strong muscles, whipping the axe around after the instructor handed it to her. Harold tried to pick up one of the axes and barely did so; the instructor mentioned that he would be better with a dagger.

"Perrie, maybe you should stay here and train more with the axe while Harold goes over to the daggers," the instructor said. "It would be more beneficial if you separated for today."

Harold didn't want to leave, but Perrie encouraged him to go to the knives station, which had an open slot. Harold walked over there, and Perrie turned to the instructor.

"Wonderia Davishill," the instructor said, smiling, shaking Perrie's hand.

"Perrie Vicetto," Perrie said, grasping the woman's hand tightly.

"Now, let's see your skills," Wonderia said. She pulled two mannequins onto the cushioned platform where they were standing, and Perrie plucked up an axe off of the rack. It was cleaner and much lighter than the ones she wielded back home.

She lifted the axe and chopped, as if the mannequin was a tree. Her axe sliced cleanly through the mannequin, cutting it apart at the waist.

"That's a fine strategy," Wonderia said."Although, it seems like you're chopping into an oak. That much force would propel to axe to hard through a normal person, and the axe might become stuck in your victim, and it would be very hard to pull it out. Also, anyone you attack will be on the move. The angle you've been using will usually only work if they're standing still, and no one stands still when you have a sharp axe coming right at their jugular."

Perrie nodded and smiled, and Wonderia taught her how to swing the axe better. Just before lunch ended, Perrie was swinging the axe around expertly, carving out hunks from the mannequins.

"Wonderful!" Wonderia cried, and Perrie smiled, thanking her. Then it was time for lunch.

...

 _Atla Harris, District 11_

Atla had spent most of the day at the fire making and edible insects stations. She'd decided to stock up on survival skills first then go for weaponry later on, when everyone got over the initial awe of seeing so many weapons and when more stations for weaponry would be open. She had just managed to light a small pile of dry grass and some twigs on fire with flint. She was watching the small flame consume the tinder when a shrill whistle cut through the training area.

"Lunch!" Head Trainer Akuri Wasasi yelled out. The instructor at the fire making station immediately stomped out Atla's small fire, and pointed her towards a room that was adjacent to the training room. All the tributes were filing into that room, and Atla followed them.

She found Brayden sitting alone at one of the three long, school cafeteria like tables. She sat down next to him, and then the meals were served. They consisted of tender chicken in a salty broth, a mash made of several types of vegetables, and a small scoop of applesauce. They munched on their small meals, and then Atla brought up something that had been in the back of her mind since the train ride.

"Brayden?" she said.

"Hmm?" he asked, spooning applesauce into his mouth.

"I've been thinking..."

"That's dangerous," Brayden chuckled. Atla smiled but became serious again.

"Well, you know, it might be easier to survive for a while if we...I mean, anyone...you know, worked together for a while."

"You want to go to stations together?"

"No. Like protect each other in the Games."

Brayden fell into silence for a moment. Everyone else was chatting quietly, totally oblivious to their conversation.

"Yeah," he said after a while. "I've been thinking about that, too."

"So, our friendship, renewed?" Atla asked quietly.

"Definitely," Brayden said with a small smile, and they clinked their glasses of water together.

...

 **A/N: So that's the first day of training! Two mores days, then the Private Sessions. Get ready, the Games are getting closer!**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Tracee**


End file.
